An Affair To Remember
by Kaelz
Summary: Monica Suspects Chandler of having an affair , but when she finds out he actually is , she decides to take revenge. Set in early series 9 CH 7 NOW UP!
1. 3 Weeks Ago

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FRIENDS CHARACTERS NOR DO I HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER THE SHOW OR CAST MEMBERS.

Summary: Monica thinks that Chandler is cheating on her. When her she finds out he is she decides to take revenge. Set in series 9.

**Authors Note: TO ANYONE WHO SAYS THAT CHANDLER WOULDN'T CHEAT ON MONICA , I ALREADY KNOW. THIS IS PURE FICTION I WOULD NOT HAVE LIKED TO SEE IT HAPPEN IN THE SHOW. IT IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT.**

Monica sat in her and Chandler's apartment , drumming her fingers on the table. It was three in the morning and Chandler was not home yet. He told Monica that he was at a work party. Monica always went with him to those. She got up and walked to the bathroom , after about five minutes she came out feeling more refreshed after washing her face and brushing her teeth for the second time that night. When she walked out of the bathroom she noticed that across the street Rachel was up feeding Emma , so she decided to give her a call.

After a few seconds Rachel picked up.

"Hey Rach" Monica greeted.

"Mon? what are you doing up at this time of night" Rachel asked.

"Just waiting up for Chandler" Monica said. Adding a silent _"again" _in her head.

"Is he out late again?" Rachel asked clearly shocked. Suddenly she could muffled crying down the phone.

"Mon? you alright?" Rachel asked her friend in concern.

"I'm fine" Monica said not very convincingly and then burst into tears again.

Monica then heard Rachel shouting for Ross. After a few seconds Rachel spoke.

"Mon sweetie I'm coming over." Rachel said in a very concerned tone.

"Okay" Monica said through her sobs.

A few minutes later Rachel entered the her old apartment to find Monica sobbing whilst holding a picture of Her and Chandler.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Rachel asked walking over to her friend.

"I Think Chandler is having an affair" Monica blurted out and then began crying all over again.

About 30 minutes later Monica cleaned up her face washed off her mascara and freshened up while Rachel made them both some warm tea. They sat down and Monica began explaining.

"It all started about 3 weeks ago , he started staying out late he wouldn't answer his cell and every time I called his office he was always in a meeting. He never comes home drunk just really late , I found a number in his jacket and called it, a woman answered , when I asked his who it was he said it was some contact from the advertising agency.

They kept talking for a long time and when Rachel noticed the time it was half four and still no Chandler. Monica tried with all her strength not to cry.

"God where is he" Rachel asked herself , confused to where he could be. She began to suspect what Monica was saying was true. She was so lost in thought she didn't realise Monica had began crying again , her friends sobs brought her back from reality.

"Oh Mon" Rachel said as she hugged her best friend. Time ticked by and at Five o'clock Chandler came strutting in like he had come after 15 minutes of his "work thing".

By this time Monica had agreed to stay with Rachel and Ross for a few days so she could sort her head and her emotions. Rachel was in the bedroom Packing a few clothes into a suitcase and some cosmetics into an overnight bag.

"what's going on?" Chandler asked as Rachel came out with Monica's things.

"I'm staying with Rachel for a few days. I've got some stuff I need to sort out.

"Oh okay" Chandler said , not really caring.

"Aren't you even going to ask what I need to sort out" Monica asked hopefully.

"No" Chandler said.

At this Monica began to sob. Rachel took her arm and escorted her out of the apartment. On the way out Rachel gave him a look o a thousand daggers that sent a slight shiver down him.

As they left , he smiled to himself knowing full well that Monica suspected him of cheating and knowing full well that he was getting away with it.


	2. Looking Amazing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FRIENDS CHARACTERS NOR DO I HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER THE SHOW OR CAST MEMBERS.**

**Summary: Monica thinks that Chandler is cheating on her. When her she finds out he is she decides to take revenge. Set in series 9.**

**Authors Note: TO ANYONE WHO SAYS THAT CHANDLER WOULDN'T CHEAT ON MONICA , I ALREADY KNOW. THIS IS PURE FICTION I WOULD NOT HAVE LIKED TO SEE IT HAPPEN IN THE SHOW. IT IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT.**

That night Monica stayed with Ross and Rachel , she had decided to keep her worries of Chandler between her and Rachel. Her sleep was restless , worrying about her marriage ,making up scenarios of Chandler cheating. She finally got to sleep but it didn't last long. She phoned in sick the next morning for work. Rachel didn't have work anyway and by the time Monica got up Ross had gone to work already. She emerged from the guest room at about 1:00pm , Rachel was changing Emma.

"How'd you sleep?" Rachel asked not looking up from Emma.

"I barley did" Monica said sitting down.

"Oh Mon" Rachel said as she scooped Emma into her arms.

"Oh I'm fine" Monica said plastering a fake smile on.

Later that day , Monica had all of the cleaning supplies she could get spread out in front of her. She cleaned the kitchen , arranging food in different groups , cleaning dishes , bleaching the bathroom from top to bottom. At the end of the day Ross came home and Monica cooked for the three of them. And after a long day they all went to bed.

However Monica's sleep did not improve. She still worried about her marriage crumbling and had nightmares about Chandler leaving her.

Over the next week she did the same thing all the time , she would get up in he afternoon and clean , but now she was barley eating , had very little energy and was exhausted. She kept calling Chandler but he didn't answer his phone and he was always in a "meeting". This made her worse. She worried herself sick. She was looking so thin and pale , she seemed so frail Rachel was afraid to touch her in case she broke.

Chandler would not talk to Monica , so in the end Rachel went to him , she had a look that could kill and she could have killed him for putting Monica through all this. It tore her apart to see her best friend in so much pain. When Rachel confronted him about having an affair and he swore that there was nothing going on. But she was just about to leave when he said something about Monica making it all up and she is getting what she deserves by being so ill. Right then and there Rachel eyes were so filled with anger they may actually have turned red at any moment. She slapped him with all her strength across the face with such a force he lost balance and nearly fell over. He was surprised Rachel could do that. She was equally as surprised but she did not regret it. She then stormed out of the apartment still filled with rage.

A few days later a very weak looking Monica decided she had to talk to her husband and save her marriage. She trudged up the stairs to her and Chandler's apartment. The door was open and slightly ajar. She was about to walk when she peered through the crack to see her husband naked with a woman with short blonde hair also naked up against a wall. She felt ill , she nearly threw up , but then the sickness in her stomach turned into hatred , her blood boiling like lava. She saw red there and then.

She furiously marched back to the apartment she was staying with her brother and best friend and slammed open the door full of purpose.

Over the next week she started eating meals again , started sleeping like a log and looked much stronger again. She had a plan. On Friday night she took a long hot bubble bath with candles and music. She came out wearing a face mask. She began Painting her nails.

"And where are you going?" Rachel asked in a naughty voice.

"To get my husband back." She replied. "yeah right" she thought. But no one could know her plans , not even Rachel.

"Well you just be careful" Rachel said in a motherly tone. She was so pleased that Monica was happy again and if Chandler dared do anything to hurt her sister - like best friend she would kill him.

"I will" Monica said. About an hour later Monica emerged from her room an looked wonderful. Her Long brunette hair curled and flowing , wearing a three quarter length sleeve black sequin top , a short but not mini cream leather skirt , black knee high boots and holding a cream leather jacket over her shoulder. Her make-up done to perfection.

Rachel and Ross stared at her speechless.

"you look---" Ross said

"AMAZING" Rachel finished for him.

"Oh good" Monica said already knowing she looked superb.

"well don't wait up" Monica said walking out the door.

That night Monica used the power of her sexuality to her full advantage and seduced Chandler. He made false apologies that Monica quickly accepted , knowing all too well that he was lying to her. But for a few brief moments throughout the night he seemed like the old Chandler , the man she used to know , the man she used to love , but he had changed now he had wronged her and she wouldn't put up with up it. That night they had sex , and sex is all it was , they couldn't make love anymore. She felt disgusted that she was letting this slimy little creature touch her but she knew it was necessary.

The next morning Chandler was getting ready for work and Monica had a shower. She put n her clothes from the night before. Chandler was just leaving for work when he gave her kiss goodbye. Then he left. Again she felt like it was the old Chandler but he had changed into a heartless creature , that life had ended now. She couldn't help but smile , he had made her terribly ill but now she was back , stronger than ever , and has moved on with her life. But he scorned her and she was going to get revenge.

To be continued………………………………(please review)


	3. Interesting Facts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO FRIENDS OR ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed.**

**An Affair to Remember: Chapter 3.**

Monica frantically searched the apartment , looking for it.

"Where is it" she thought. When finally she found it the gym bag. The one that Rachel and Phoebe found one year searching for Christmas presents. She never noticed before , sitting on her bed , she no longer classed it as the bed she shared with her husband. She tipped out everything. Silently cursing herself for not noticing before. There were pictures , letters and a few other little items. They were all hidden under clothes in the bag. Phoebe , Rachel and herself had assumed that it was ex-girlfriend that he just kept little momentos of. But now it was so painfully obvious , this was the woman he had an affair with.

"Hold on" she said to herself. As she realised that he must of been seeing this woman a while before they got together. She rifled around a bit in the bag and found a postcard from Italy.

"_I cant wait to see you again , my flight is at three , see you soon_

_Love Tracey. P.S How's the wife?"_

Monica became so furious she was about to rip up the postcard when she noticed the date. Doing a quick sum in her head , she realised that it had been sent three weeks ago.

**XxXxXxX**

A few hours later , Monica had cooked a delicious meal and had a shower and got dressed. Chandler came in all lovey dovey and planted a huge kiss on Monica's lips.

"Hey Honey" Monica said as naturally as possible.

"How was your day?"

"It was good" He replied in a sweet tone.

"You?"

"It was interesting" She smiled to him. She wasn't lying , she discovered some other interesting facts about her husband.

She was startled from her thoughts when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" Chandler said , picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted. He then covered the mouthpiece and spoke to Monica..

"Hey I'm just take this in the bedroom" He said a little too wickedly , like he was trying to hide something.

"Okay Honey" Monica replied , in a very innocent way. After he had gone in the bedroom and closed the door , Monica noticed that the other phone was in the room , so she made her way over and picked up.

"Yeah you too" she heard Chandlers voice , in a slightly flirty tone.

"_So if she knows about us why is she back?"_ a young woman's voice said in a serious tone.

"Because she's afraid that she will lose me and she is so pathetic she wants me back so badly" she heard her husband.

"_Well hurry up and divorce her , I want to be Tracey Bing not Tracey Rees._

Monica couldn't help but feel upset , she put down the phone and a small tear fell down her face. She couldn't understand why her husband was doing this. However she quickly wiped her tears and removed the thoughts from her mind.

"Actually Chandler I think you are the who's going to lose me" she said with a smile. After a while her husband came out just as she was serving dinner.

"Anyone special?" Monica asked absently.

"Oh just a work thing" he lied.

Monica was being to wonder if "work thing" was a universal excuse that worked for all situations.

They ate their dinner in silence and soon after Chandler went over to Joeys to hang out. However Monica had other things on her mind. She rushed into the bedroom and pulled out the gym bag. Searching through it and ripping things out. She couldn't find what she was looking for.

"His Address Book" she thought as she began putting away the gym bag. She ran into the living room and searched Chandlers briefcase , she then found his address book at flipped to T.

Then she found it , Tracey Rees. She quickly scribbled the number on a piece of paper and replaced the address book in Chandler's briefcase. Then she picked up the phone and began dialling the number. After a few seconds someone picked up. Monica then Put on her most Professional voice.

"Hello Miss Tracey Rees?" she said.

"I'm Monica Gellar at Javu restraunt , A Mr Chandler Bing has booked a V.I.P reservation for tomorrow night at 7 o'clock." She said. Then after mumbling a few "Yes" and "No's" she hung up looking very pleased with herself. Then Chandler entered.

"Someone on the phone?" He enquired.

"Oh just a wrong number." She told him.

"Oh okay , I'm off to bed , are you coming?" Chandler asked , sounding slightly bored.

"Won't be long , I wanna wash the dishes." She said

" Okay" he said giving her a peck on the cheek and going to the bedroom.

Monica made a start on the dishes and all the way through looking very pleased with herself and smiling. Soon she had finished and was just drying off a few things when she came to her last object , a large butchers knife , like in the horror movies.

"Tracey Rees , its time to get you out of the picture" She said smiling evilly and then slotted it back on the holder.

_**So there you go , one more chapter finished. Please review. TBC**_


	4. All For Revenge

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS.**

**Authors Note: Hiya everyone , sorry I have taken so long to update. I've been really busy over Christmas , but now I'm going to update as much as I can.**

**An Affair to Remember: Chapter 4**

All night in bed Monica tossed and turned , she was so excited about her plan for Chandlers little "bit on the side" that she just couldn't manage to get any sleep. In the end she got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. About 45 minutes later she was cleaning the apartment , buffing cushions , dusting, re-washing the dishes. After finishing in the living room she hopped into the bathroom and began in there. Putting on her yellow rubber gloves she proceeded to bleach the bath , sink and toilet , mop the floor and then bleach it of course it didn't do much so she began scrubbing the tiles until they gleamed white. She then began arranging the items in the bathroom cabinet with a system of colour coding and alphabetical listings. When finally she had finished the whole place was fresh and spotless. Tired out from her long cleaning session , she went to bed and fell into a peaceful , dream filled sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next day Monica woke up from her peaceful slumber feeling refreshed and rested. She got up a little bit later than usual. It was 12:00am when she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She went to the toilet and then had a shower. After about 10 minutes she cam out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and a towel around her hair. Today , herself , Rachel and Phoebe were going shopping for a girls day out. They were leaving at one. It was half twelve by the time she had cooked breakfast. By this time she was dressed and ready to go. Today was the day she would tell Pheebs and Rachel about Chandlers cheating and her plans for revenge. She already fooled Tracey into thinking that Chandler had booked a table at her restraunt and she was very sure that Tracey would not be bothering them after she was finished. But before all that she had something else in mind. She picked up the phone and dialled the number to her and Chandlers bank.

"Hello I'm Monica Geller" she said.

"Yes I would like to close the joint account I share with my husband" She told them. After giving them a list of account numbers she hung up , grinning with pride.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Whoa , so you actually saw them doing it" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I knew it wouldn't last" Phoebe said very knowingly. "The vibes were all wrong"

"Well the only vibes my sweet husband will be feeling are the ones that tell him he's gonna be broke and homeless. Monica said is a very firm and wicked way.

"Wait broke and Homeless?" Rachel said , looking concerned.

"I'm getting him out of my life and the more pain , the better.

"Well I'm all for revenge" Phoebe said.

"Well……..Me too" Rachel said , as a matter of factly.

"I called the back this morning , I closed our joint account and had all the money transferred to my account." Monica told them.

"Hey time out, won't he notice?" Rachel said , a little bit panicked.

"No , we barley ever use it , we both have our own accounts anyway. She explained.

She filled them in on everything Chandler was up to , from the postcard from Italy to Chandlers plans for divorce. But she didn't tell them about what she was going to do to Chandlers lover.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Later that night , Monica sat waiting at Javu , she had told all the other chefs that she needed the main kitchen and asked them to work in the other , smaller kitchens. It was 5 to 7 when she walked out of the kitchen and over to the main counter when a young lady approached her.

She was a bit shorter than Monica, she had light hazel hair with blonde streaks. Her hair was straight and a little bit past her shoulders.

"Hi , I'm Tracey Rees , I was told there was a V.I.P reservation made for me at 7 o'clock."

"Oh yes , Chandler Bing?" Monica asked , looking at a book in front of her. Tracey Nodded.

"I'm afraid Mr.Bing hasn't arrived yet." Monica said , knowing full well that _her _husband would not arrive. They began walking across the room towards the kitchen.

"Restraunt policy says you cant order until the rest of your party has arrived." Tracey nodded.

"So who is this Mr.Bing? Boyfriend?" Monica asked sweetly.

"Oh he's my fiancé , well not officially , his marriage ended badly and he is waiting for his divorce to go through." she lied , knowing that his marriage was not over and knowing he planned to divorce his wife and run off with their money. Monica however has other plans. They finally got the kitchen and went inside.

"We can wait in here until Mr.Bing arrives." Monica said. Locking the door discreetly.

**To be Continued………………………………....**

**Well what do you think? And what will Monica do to Tracey? What do you think she should do? Please review.**


	5. My Husband

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS.**

**Authors Note: Hiya everyone , I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages. I've had major writers block.**

_**An Affair to Remember - Chapter 5**_

Monica began walking towards Tracey , she had waiting a long time for revenge and she had barley even started yet. She sat down and smiled at Tracey and then gestured for her to sit on a nearby chair.

"So Tracey , my husband is good in bed isn't he?" Monica said as casually as possible. Tracey looked a little alarmed but then looked normal again.

"I'm sorry , what?" she asked in confusion.

"My husband" Monica said very slowly as if she were talking to a very stupid person. Tracey opened her mouth to speak but got cut off as Monica spoke.

"I know all about you and Chandlers little affair. See I'm Monica Geller-Bing , but don't worry I'll change that little mistake when I file for divorce." Monica said leaning in a bit to the woman whom her husband was cheating with. Tracey just looked shocked , she had never suspected that her boyfriends wife would ever know she existed. Monica stood up and started to circle around Tracey's chair.

"Now I know that he plans to divorce me ,and take all my money , I just don't know when and how or even why." She placed a hand on Tracey's shoulder and squeezed so hard that she let out a little yelp.

"So me and you are going to have a chat" Monica said sitting down again.

**XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**

About 20 minutes later Tracey had explained that she met Chandler a while ago at one of his work party's but she had a trip to Italy that would keep her for some time , then about 3 weeks ago she announced she was coming back. She also explained that Chandler would divorce Monica and make sure he took more than half the money in the divorce settlement. For a while Monica looked like she was on the verge of tears , even though she now loathed Chandler , she didn't understand why he was doing this. Then suddenly , all the hurt went away , she was too strong and she was going ruin him.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Monica asked.

"yeah , it's right here" Tracey said. She took the phone out of her bag and hurled at Monica. She leapt from her chair to the door and tried in vain. Monica stood up.

"I'm afraid the door opens with a key" Monica said smugly , dangling it from her finger.

"What do you want?" Tracey asked turning around , she looked like she could cry.

"Just one call , one call and you can leave." Monica said coolly. She picked up a nearby knife and held it up so Tracey could see , "Throw that phone at me again and it might not end so smoothly." she said walking over to Tracey.

"Now call my husband"…………………….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**

Chandler answered the phone and Tracey put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Honey" he greeted Tracey

"Hi" She replied. Monica was standing right next to her with her knife in hand.

"Whats up?" Chandler asked

"I was just bored , I want you to hurry up and divorce your wife." Tracey said. Reading from a script that Monica had carefully pre-written.

"Don't worry about Monica , we're gonna be Italy while she pines away after me. She'll probably even eat so much that she gets fat and ugly again" Chandler said in a harsh and cold voice and gave a little snigger at the end. Monica for just a second looked full of sorrow , but her expression quickly flashed to one of pure fury and hatred.

" As long as its soon" Tracey said.

"It will be honey. I gotta go , I love you." he said in a more normal voice.

"I love you too." Tracey said and hung up. Monica sat on a chair looking as though her eyes were on fire. Tracey secretly crept around and picked up the door key off the table where Monica had left it. She began to walk to the door , but Monica looked up.

"Where do you think your going"? she asked standing up.

"To the police" she said turning around and hurling a chair at Monica that sent her crashing down.

Tracey quickly struggled with the key , but was too late , Monica had already pulled her down from behind. She tried to fight her off but Monica was far too strong , finally she managed to roll Monica over and get up.

"YOU BITCH" Monica said , getting up and slapping her. The force was so hard that she actually fell backwards onto a table. Monica quickly grabbed the knife…………………….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**

A few Minutes later Monica came out from the kitchen , Tracey did not.

**To Be Continued……………….**

**Please Review. Well what do u think? And do u know what happened To Tracey? Review.**


	6. Money , Drugs and Cookies

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys , keep it up!**

_**An Affair to Remember - Chapter 6**_

That night Monica went home to find the apartment empty. Chandler had told her earlier that he was going to a game with Joey and Ross. She decided that now was the time bring Phoebe and Rachel in to help her with her revenge against Chandler. She called them both and asked them to come over , they said they would come over in an hour. Monica went to have a shower and then went to her bedroom to get dressed. She came out of her bedroom wearing a plain white t-shirt , with light blue jeans. Her hair dry and slightly curled , wearing some make-up and looking effortlessly gorgeous. By the time Phoebe and Rachel arrived , Monica was taking a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Hey Mon" Rachel and Phoebe greeted together.

"Hey" Monica said cheerfully and placed the cookies on the table.

"Cookies?"

"Yum" Phoebe said sitting down on the couch with cookies in her hand.

"Hey where's Chandler?" Rachel asked Monica while eating her cookie.

"Some game with Joey and Ross." She said sitting on the chair by the couch.

"So what's the next step in your plan?" Phoebe asked.

"You. I need you to find one of your old friends off the street. Can you get hold of drugs?" Monica asked her in a very serious tone.

"Smokes? Yeah" She said cheerily.

"Not smokes. The real deal. Class A stuff." Monica corrected.

"Whoa , Mon?" Rachel interrupted.

"Don't worry , I know what I'm doing." she assured her friend. And then turned to Phoebe.

"Can you get the stuff or not?"

"I can get it" she told her. Monica smiled. The rest of their night was filled with talk about Tracey and the things Chandler had said on the phone. She filled them in on her plans for revenge , every last detail.

"Chandler once told me that when he moved out of Joey's he left him a copy of his bank details for emergencies , just in case Joey needed extra cash. I need to get hold of them." Monica informed them.

"While your at the bank tomorrow , I'll go over to Joey's and try to find them." Rachel told her.

That night after Phoebe and Rachel left , Monica got into bed and slept so peacefully , with dreams of her revenge , that she didn't even hear Chandler coming to bed later on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Monica got up bright and early the next morning , just after Chandler left for work. She got into the shower and brushed her teeth. She was going to the bank today. The next stage of her plan was going to leave Chandler broke. At the very thought of Chandler squirming she let out an evil little giggle and began to cook breakfast. Before she knew it , it was time to leave. She wanted to make a good impression at the bank. She wore a medium length black skirt , a low cut black and white top , black leather knee high boots , with a white leather jacket. Her hair was straight with a fringe. Her make-up done to perfection. She just hoped that she would be seeing some sexy guy who wasn't gay. Finally when she sat down at a desk a young woman was ready to interview her.

"So you're here for a loan Mrs.Bing" the woman asked her. Monica cringed at being called "Mrs. Bing."

"Yes" Monica replied.

"Well your assets look all in order , I see no reason why we cant give you the loan." The woman stated looking at her computer.

"Well I'm taking it out in my account for the time being, but would it be possible to transfer the money into my husbands account later on?" Monica enquired innocently.

"Will you be using your husbands name now?" The woman asked Monica.

"Yes" Monica replied again.

"Then you simply have to get your husband to call us with his bank details and all the money will be transferred into his account and he will also be required to make the monthly payments." The woman said and handed a form to Monica.

"Brilliant" Monica said as she signed the form. As she left the bank her cell phone began ringing.

"Hey Rach" she said as she answered.

"You cant find them?"

"Okay never mind , I'll find them. Bye." Monica hung up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that day Monica went over to Joey's. She had to get those bank details and she had to have them now.

"Hey Mon , what's up? Joey asked.

"Hey , do you still have that copy of Chandlers bank details? The bank called and I need them." Monica lied , appealing to Joey's denser nature.

"Oh sure , I keep them strapped to the back of the toilet." he said , walking towards the bathroom. Monica mentally kicked herself for not telling Rachel to look there.

When she got back to her apartment she called the bank , she had all the money from Chandlers account transferred to hers and transferred all the loan money over to his. The apartment door opened and Phoebe came in looking happy.

"Hey Pheebs" Monica greeted.

"Hey , I've got work so I cant stay , I just wanted to give you this" She said handing Monica a plastic bag full of white powder. Monica's eyes widened and smile spread across her face.

That night when Chandler came home he went on about some meeting he had in the morning and report that was due in.

"I'm jus going for a shower" He told her and went into the bathroom. Monica could hardly believe that an opportunity had come about so fast. She quickly took out the bag of powder from her pocket and opened Chandler briefcase , sure enough in a binder , there was Chandlers report. She placed the powder into the binder and shut the briefcase. She knew full well that Chandler would have to give in the report to his boss and when he opened the binder the drugs would be there or everyone to see , she also knew that his company would call the police straight away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day , what Monica hoped would happen…………Happened….!

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

**So what you think? Let me know. And please send me lots of Reviews.**


	7. Remembering Happier Times

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys , keep it up!**

_**An Affair to Remember - Chapter 7**_

Monica Got the call from the police the next day , they told her that her husband had been arrested and that she could see him later that day after he had been questioned. It made Monica very happy to know that she was getting her revenge and that Chandler was finally going to pay for breaking her heart. But then for no real reason she glanced to the wedding photo of her and Chandler by their bedroom door. Back then they were so happy , everything was perfect. She wondered how it had come to this. It wasn't so long ago they were happy , but then Chandler changed. He had changed her as well. She know became bitter and vengeful. But as she stared at their wedding photo , tears fell silently down her face , she still loved him and always would. She wanted everything to go back to normal , she wanted Chandler back. And as the tears fell down her cheeks she remembered all the happy times that they had together:

_London - Ross's Wedding._

"_Well I've never done that with you before" Chandler said in a nervous voice as they sat clutching the bed covers awkwardly._

"_Nope" Monica replied with a nervous laugh._

"_Well I better get going." she said as she scooted across the bed. "Could you not look?"_

"_I don't want to look" Chandler said unconvincingly and averted his gaze to the ceiling._

At this memory tears streamed even harder down her face. The first time they ever got together. She remembered happy times after London:

_Thanksgiving._

"_Look Monica…." Chandler began saying._

"_Look…" Monica said as she put a pair of yellow sunglasses on the turkey that was on her head._

"_This is not going to work" Chandler said defiantly._

"_I bet this will work" She begins dancing and turning around shaking everything._

_Chandler begins to laugh. _

"_You are so great , I love you."_

_Monica stops and turns around very slowly and stares at him. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing I said , I said "you're so great" and then I just , I just stopped talking." Chandler stuttered trying to recover from his words._

"_You said you loved me , I cant believe this" Monica said putting her hands on her chest._

"_No I didn't" Denied Chandler._

"_Yes you did"_

"_No I didn't"_

"_You love me"_

"_No I don't"_

"_You love me" Monica said._

"_No I don't Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Chandler said jumping around Monica._

Not Too long after that they moved in together. And then she remembered the night they got engaged……

"_Okay!" Candler said getting down on one knee._

"_Okay! Okay! Oh God, I thought…" He tried to say as he began crying with Monica._

"_Wait a minute, I-I can do this. I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Monica, will you marry me?" Chandler handed her showed he the ring , both of them crying tears of joy._

"_Yes" Monica replies. They hug each other and then kiss._

As Monica Sat at the kitchen table still staring at her wedding photo , the tears streamed uncontrollably down her flushed looking cheeks and she felt more pangs of sorrow. She stood and walked over to the photo , where she took it down and stared at it in her hands. She remembered them getting married that day , she remembered them exchanging vows , and felt a pang of pity that she was the only one who had taken them seriously.

_Monica and Chandlers Wedding._

"_Chandler, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And in stead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don't want to. You go!" Monica said her vows , with happiness and waiting for Chandler to begin._

"_Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure?" He Recited his vows and added the last bit a with a grin on his face and leaned in to kiss her lovingly._

As tears dropped onto the glass of the photo Monica became jolted back to reality. She stood looking at the photo and felt hollow and as she stood in the apartment it suddenly seemed cold and empty. She had lived without Chandler for years before he first moved in , but now everything was different.

Looking up from the picture , she placed it back on its hook without bothering or caring about the tears still left there. It was so hard to believe that Chandler was now sitting in a Police Station somewhere because she had planted drugs in his briefcase. But at that thought the feeling of emptiness intensified , she was no longer sure if she wanted Chandler out of her life. She hated the fact that it had come to this , but wiping the tears from her eyes she knew that Chandler was going to pay wheter she hated it or not.

**So what do you think? I know its not that exciting at the moment , but I wanted to concentrate on breaking Monica down a bit so you see her vulnerable side again. I'm Thinking of writing a sequel to this when I'm finished. Please review and tell me if you think it's a good idea or not.**

**To Be Continued………………….**


End file.
